All Of This For You
by ActressGirl717
Summary: He's fire, She's ice, well guess what? Fire MELTS ice, and that's just what she's afraid of. A Naitlyn Story. Enjoy.


_a/n I finally got around to writing this! All of this for you ! A naitlyn story! Here ya go!!_

_It was a beautiful summer day and I was taking a walk around the lake. Book in hand I sat down underneath my favorite weeping willow tree. I had a wonderful view of the lake, a great breeze, and as I flopped down on the blanket I keep under there I realized it was not going to get better then this._

_Last summer I met my best friend Mitchie Torres. We clicked immediately, and after some ups and a lot of downs, we were great together. She met the guy of her dreams, and to this day they were still going strong. Whoo. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she found someone but she tends to hang out with him and his band-mates more then me lately. They all came to camp this summer._

_Hence me and the blanket. Don't get me wrong, Mitchie's an amazing friend. I guess I'm just being edgy lately. I know she loves me like a sister, I mean we live in the same neighborhood because my Dad moved, he wanted me to experience a normal crowd of kids. And I did until I found Mitchie was my neighbor. So for about 3 hours my Dad got his wish. The I saw Mitchie, and I found out Shane had moved to the neighborhood so they could be closer. He was on tour a lot so I guess I was spoiled with Mitchie time. Then he comes off tour for a while, and at first I hardly see them, but after about a week it all goes back to how it was at camp. We all hung out together mostly. Then he left and the cycle started all over again. Like clockwork Mitchie and I went from all of our time being spent together, to barely any time, then sometimes, then back to all the time. _

_I was like her security blanket and she was mine. That's what friendship is. Being there when needed. I guess you could say I was a little jealous of not having a boyfriend…but don't tell anyone alright? I have an image. An independent image to withhold._

_I settled down to read, and I did for a couple hours get transported into the word of Witchcraft And Wizardry. _

_Now I will admit this, on my 11__th__ birthday when I didn't get my invitation stating I was a witch, I cried. A lot. I wished to heaven and back I would get one that day and when there was no sign of it, I was devastated!_

_But what Harry Potter fan wasn't?_

_Suddenly someone was blocking my sunlight. And that someone was most definitely someone I didn't enjoy seeing._

"_hi Caitlyn!" ugh. It was Nate. He was a great person. Nice. Caring. Good. But he made me feel so inadequate. We were friends, If you could call it that, but we weren't calling each other day and night. Just if we really needed to. We talked sometimes. But hardly ever were we in a room alone together._

"_heya Nate." I started reading again hoping he would move right along._

_He didn't._

"_um…do you need something?" I windered why he wasn't leaving me in peace._

"_whatcha reading" came the off-the-wall thing he asked, ignoring my question._

"_Harry Potter 6" I replied hoping that __now_ he would leave.

He didn't.

"that's my favorite one. What part are you at?"

"the part where Harry and Ginny get together."

"that's my favorite part."

"mine too." he somehow took this as invitation to plop down beside me.

"um….Nate?"

"yeah?"

"I don't wanna sound rude but is there anything you need?" I wondered why the heck he can't leave me in peace.

"why aren't we friends?" he asked.

"what?" him and his off-the-wall questions. "we hang out. We talk. We sit together at lunch. How aere we not friends?"

He sighed. "we hang out at events where there's a group of people. Like the campfire sing-a-long. Or the pajama party. Or the other weird themed parties. And just make small talk. We talk as in a quick 'hi' between classes. We sit at lunch together as in we inhabit the same space. We sit with Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Tess, Baron, and everyone else. Why don't we ever hang out just you and me? I don't even know your middle name!"

Now anyone else would have been shocked senseless just by hearing this from the famous singer, but actually being asked to get to know her better was astounding.

"it's uh….it's Emily."

He looked confused. "huh?"

"my middle name. it's Emily."

"oh. James. Nate James"

Caitlyn nodded numbly. This was like an out-of-body experience. He was just one of the nicest, coolest, kindest, everything-est person at camp and he wanted to be-friend _her?_ the chic who wanted to not be onstage, but behind the scenes?! Ok…time t wake up.

"why?" she asked. He looked perplexed. "why would you want to get to know me better? Why not somebody else?"

"why?" he repeated. "well Caitlyn. Why not?"

She thought about it. "well then…there's no messing with that logic I guess!" she laughed "sure. Why not!"

They laughed.

And that was the beginning.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Caitlyn was lying on her bed and the phone rang. She flipped it open without looking at who called.

"hello?"

"hey Caitlyn!"

She was a little bit shocked. "Nate?" she heard a laugh.

"yeah. I told you I'd call!"

"well…I guess I didn't expect you to."

"Caitlyn why would I not call?"

"well…I don't know! I just thought you'd be busy or forget!"

"well HA-HA I didn't and now I'm here!!" he responded somewhat triumphantly

"and that means I am where?" she asked kidding around.

"on your bed."

"WHAT? How on earth did you know that?"

She laughed and looked at the window in the cabin. "NATE! WHAT are you doing here?!" she laughed.

"to borrow some toothpaste what did you think?" they laughed. Caitlyn went to the door and opened it. She hung up the phone. "well come inside come inside!" she started rooting around for toothpaste. "there ya go!" she handed it to him triumphantly. He caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. It felt shockingly intimate. She pulled away after a moment. She was blushing.

"here ya go!" she practically threw the toothpaste at him. "see ya later Nate!" she practically pushed him out the door. She closed the curtains and locked the door. She sunk down against the wall.

_how did- why did- ok Caitlyn think straight! It was just- it was just nothing what are you reading into it? _her calm and collected side asked. _it just felt so…soo…like a lightning bolt shot up my arm when he touched me._ her emotional side replied. _you're reading into this. The boy ran out of toothpaste. Nothing more._ she decided that for now that was right. She felt foolish for pushing him out. _he can't want anything more then friendship right? He's one of the most popular desired guys here, he's on fire. I'm just Caitlyn. Sometimes mean, sometimes smart, kind of pretty, and most definitely not popular! Compared to him, I'm like ice. Fire versus ice. Fire MELTS ice! _her rational side told her irrational side to shut up. How can you read so much into toothpaste for crying out loud!

Hours later when she was reading in bed and Mitchie was still out with Shane there was a knock on the door. Caitlyn figured Mitchie had locked herself out again. "coming!" she yelled walking towards the door. She unlocked it and swung open the door saying. "you really should remember your key Mitchie- oh…hi nate." she felt awkward about her choice of clothing. neon green Sofee short-shorts and a bright orange tank top that didn't fully cover her stomach.

Nate looked sort of awkward, "sorry I didn't call first. Were you going to bed?" he noticed her turned down bed.

"no. I was just reading. Come on in." she walked over to her bed stiffly before telling herself to act normal and stop being such an idiot all the time. She sat down and so did Nate. "um…you run out of toothpaste?" they laughed.

"no. I just wanted to say sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier."

"no big deal. I was just being weird!" she laughed.

"ok! "

He smiled. And she smiled back.

"you wanna go do something?" he asked spontaneously.

"um…sure?" she answered.

"ok let's go!" he grabbed her hand and jumped up, dragging her with him. She laughed.

"where are we going?" she asked after a couple seconds.

"shh! We're spying on Mitchie and Shane!" he said ducking under a canoe and dragging her with him. She giggled. They watched Mitchie and Shane laughing and talking. "ok…this is more boring then I thought!" he admitted softly. Then his eyes lit up. "I'm going to sneak around to that tree then on my signal we're going to run screaming towards them! Ok?"

She laughed. "this is the weirdest thing we've only done!"

"this is the only thing we've ever done so we can't compare!" he pointed out.

"true."

"on my whistle!"

She laughed and nodded. He sneaked over to the tree, and tripped on a root. Caitlyn's shoulder's shook with repressed laughter. He got back up and continued their 'mission.'

She heard the whistle. They both rushed Shane and Mitchie from either side screaming.

"AH!" Mitchie shrieked.

"HEY!" Shane jumped up looking as though he was gonna kick whoever it was that was coming. He grabbed Caitlyn's arm not knowing who it was.

By this time Caitlyn and Nate were convulsed in laughter. "Caitlyn?" he looked at the person's arm he'd grabbed.

"it's-AHAHAHAHA-me Shane-AHAHA- thought I'd come- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- say hi!!" and she fell into Mitchie laughing. Mitchie caught her and started relief-laughing.

"Caitlyn I thought someone was going to kill us!" Mitchie giggled.

"you looked like it too!" Nate laughed.

Shane smiled and shook his head. "you guys really got us! But now we're going to have to pay you back you know. You have started something!" he said solemnly before laughing. All of a sudden he stopped laughing "but seriously you guys we have to get you back! When you least expect it!"

They all laugh nodded.

"you just try!" Nate said and grabbed Caitlyn's hand. "we're not gonna fall for it!" they laughed and ran away to leave the coupole some peace.

"see ya at the cabin Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled over her shoulder.

They slowed down when they got to the lake. She pulled her shoes off and ran into the water. Nate did the same. They ran and laughed and swam for a while, when all of a sudden, Nate leaned in and kissed her. At first she was rigid, then she leaned into it, and then her mind got to working. _what are you DOING? This can't be happening! _she jerked back and away from him.

"Caitlyn?" she turned away. She started half swimming half running back to shore. "Caitlyn! Come back!" he went after her. But it was hard to run in water especially when the person you're chasing had a head-start.

"CAITLYN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she ignored him.

"CAITLYN!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE NATE!" She threw over her shoulder.

And she was gone.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Caitlyn had been holed up in her room for a week now. Only Mitchie came and went. Caitlyn wouldn't talk. She didn't go to class. Mitchie brought food to her in fear of her starving to death. Nate had called and texted and IM'ed and came by a thousand times. She didn't answer the door. She didn't answer the texts or phone calls or IM's. they all said the same thing._**please forgive me. I mad a mistake. I'm sorry. Forgive me. **_

She stopped reading them.

H_e stole my first kiss. I can't like Nate. No way! I don't…do I?_ she needed to take a walk to clear her head. Mitchie was always worried about her. Caitlyn Geller didn't do things like this. She didn't run away from things. She didn't lose herself. She was a rock. She wasn't fragile enough to crumple. She didn't run away from the problem.

At least the old Cailtlyn didn't. Mitchie had worried over her all week. Stayed up and talked to her even though she rarely answered. Mitchie had finally fallen asleep. So Caitlyn snuck out of the cabin and was sitting at the dock when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around. It was Nate.

She tried to slip away before he saw her.

"Caitlyn?" dang…

_just keep walking…_

"Caitlyn talk to me!"

_ignore him just keep walking…_

"you can't just ignore this the rest of the summer and hide out in your room" He yelled walking after her.

"I am NOT hiding out!_" _she whipped around to face him. "I am NOT hiding!" she repeated fiercely.

"oh yeah?! Then why won't you talk to me?" he got no reply.

Nate wasn't one quick to anger, but this got to him. "you liked it just as much as I did Caitlyn! You are just afraid to take that jump to the next step!"

"I am not-"

"you're just afraid of getting hurt! You like me! Admit it!" he stared at her.

She felt like she was going to cry. She needed things to slow down. To pause and figure everything out. To rewind and never go for a walk. She needed to rewind and never go swimming. She needed to rewind and never come to camp at all. She didn't say anything.

"you're just afraid of letting something good happen to you! Admit it Caitlyn ! You're scared of me! You're scared of getting hurt!" he started to walk towards her.

In a moment of sheer panic and anger and confusion she whipped her sandal at him. It missed. He took another step. "admit it." she turned the other direction and ran. He went after her. She threw her other shoe at him. It hit him in the leg. She was crying and running and falling and slipping and screaming at him to leave her alone all at the same time.

He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. He looked her dead in the eye. "why won't you just put yourself out there?"

_because you'll hurt me._ was the horrible thought that crossed her mind. She thought about the pain he could cause her. Nate studied her tearstained eyes and outfit. "I won't hurt you."

"yes you will." she whispered before wrenching her hand away and fleeing.

"YOU'RE A COWARD CAITLYN GELLER!" Nate yelled after her as she ran back to her cabin.

And she fully believed him.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

For days Caitlyn wouldn't come out form her room. Wouldn't eat. Wouldn't even talk much to Mitchie, who found out from Nate what happened. Mitchie tried to comfort her best she could.

No emails, IM's, texts, or phone calls came.

Caitlyn had no idea what to do next. For the first time in a long time, music didn't cheer her up. It only reminded her of Nate.

On day five, she couldn't stay in any longer. Mitchie forced her to go to a competition show thing. Something along a retro theme. Mitchie hung her prized guitar out the window until she had Caitlyn dressed, hair done, and lip-glossed. She was in a turquoise sequined mini dress with hot pink leggings and a blue and pink headband with peace signs covering it. She even had a peace sign necklace.

Once Caitlyn's prized signed Led Zeppelin guitar was safely inside the window they headed out to the party. Mitchie was in a hot pink sequined mini-dress and turquoise leggings. She wanted to cheer Caitlyn up, that much was clear. Even if it meant going along with Caitlyn's wacky outfits. Caitlyn knew if she wasn't there, Mitchie would have been in bell bottom jeans, a cable-knit shrug, a tank top, and a tie-die headscarf.

They went in and sat down. Mitchie had to go backstage, her and Shane were singing their famous duet together. But they had to do it without her tech help this time.

She sat down and about halfway through the song it really got to her.

G_onna let the light, _

_Shine on me,_

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way top hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me,_

about halfway through the song Caitlyn got up and walked out. She couldn't handle this right now. All the reminders of how she used to be when she helped Mitchie. Back then she was strong. Now she was weak.

She went to the dock and relaxed. Then she heard someone behind her. She knew who it was, and made no move to run.

He sat down beside her.

"let's play truth or Dare. Ask me anything you want. I'll do it."

This seemed dangerous not to mention random but at the moment Caitlyn didn't care. She just nodded.

"you first Caitlyn."

"truth or dare?"

"truth."

She didn't look at him. "why do you insist on liking me?"

"you're pretty, talented, nice, sweet, kind, and I don't just like you. I'm in love with you."

Her heart leaped and then sunk. Leaping knowing he was in love with her, and sinking knowing she wasn't good enough for him.

"I'm not good enough for you Nate,"

"actually, it's more like the other way around."

She laughed, still not having made eye contact or even looked up from the water she was staring into.

When she didn't respond he went on. "Caitlyn," he took her chin and gently turned her face to look into his eye, "I want an honest answer. Are you in love with me?" his eyes looked so hopeful. She seemed to be having an internal battle for a moment.

"no…" his face dropped and Caitlyn looked confused, "but I think I'm in…like with you…not yet love…but like…does that make sense?"

His way of answering was to kiss her.

A/N AWW OK SOME OF YOU ASKED FOR ME TO WRITE THIS SO HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

ActressGirl717


End file.
